brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom's Dawn
"Doom's Dawn" is the fourteenth story mission in Brütal Legend. Story Walkthrough The player starts off this battle under attack from this new enemy faction, the Drowning Doom. Once they are beaten off, the player will have a chance to capture the two nearby Fan Geysers. This battle is similar to the one fought at Bladehenge. There is no enemy stage or structure to destroy - only waves of attackers that must be repelled. However, their avatar will not support them in this battle. Initially, the attack groups contain Grave Diggers, Brides and Frightwigs, but after a few waves, Ratguts (the Doom's anti-infantry units), will start showing up as well. As the waves attack in sequence, it is possible for the player to control the pacing of the battle by harassing enemy waves approaching the stage. This allows for fans to be built up. After fighting off enough waves, Eddie, Lita, and some Ironheade units will spot a massive group of Drowning Doom approaching from their flank. Prepared to fight to the bitter end, the group steels themselves, but are interrupted by the sound of motorcycles from the stage. A group of bikers have appeared from somewhere and Mangus exclaims 'I told you they'd be back!', identifying them as Fire Barons. Revving their engines, their leader, The Baron, asks if Ironheade is the outfit that killed General Lionwhyte. When Eddie cautiously nods, the Baron orders his men to attack the advancing Doom forces. The final wave will then attack, but the player will automatically be granted a squad of Fire Barons. These are fast anti-infantry vehicle units, so they can make short work of Grave Diggers, Brides, Ratguts, and Frightwigs if well-supported. For their part, the Drowning Doom have two new units in this last wave: the Organist and Lightning Rod, which are both vehicles. The Organist is a support vehicle that will decrease the attack power of the player's units if they are nearby, while the Lightning Rod is a ranged vehicle similar to the Headsplitter in function - it will lock down and start shooting lightning bolts at the player's units. These have the same effect as a Shocker, in that they will briefly stun basic units when they are hit. There are plenty of other enemies to deal with as well. There is also a smaller group that comes up from the river at the same time, so the player will have to deal with being attacked from two directions at once. Once all of these enemies are defeated, the stage battle will be won. Brütal Defeat If the Megastage is destroyed, Lita will fall on her knees and shed a tear. A gravedigger will wipe the tear from her face and finish her off with a shovel as the screen fades to black. Soundtrack * Frost—Enslaved * Sulphur Injection—Apostasy Trivia *This mission introduces the Drowning Doom faction, and plays similarly to "Battle for Bladehenge". *This mission is the second of two defensive stage battle missions. Gallery Doom Dawn Battle.jpg 4048695773 c49ca4204d z.jpg Eddieandironheade.jpg Snowy Death.png Death's Clutch Stage.jpg Snow Battle.png Death's Clutch Battle.jpg Dawn Tollusks.png Dawn Bring it On.png Dawn Aftermath.png Grave Digger Dead.png Doom Backup.png Dead by Dawn.png Dawn News.png Category:Story Missions Category:Stage Battles